


Taste salty

by SugarDowney



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 20:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14088795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarDowney/pseuds/SugarDowney





	Taste salty

　　咕嘟……咕嘟……

　　水面冒上来两个气泡，先后在接触到空气后轻轻炸开，发出了细碎的破裂声。置于船舱顶部的玻璃池用了双层玻璃做挡板，中间抽空隔绝了大部分噪音，所以原本在水中睡得一派安稳的Peter并不是被汽笛吵醒的。

　　而是一种从皮肉之中生出的痒意。

　　Peter从池底游上来，浮到水面上张开了耳后的小小翼翅，今日海面上无云，一片净白月光从顶窗洒下，一条翼尾海蓝的人鱼正在一汪淡绿色水池中摇着尾鳍，如一抹滴散在水中的蓝墨，悠哉得似流水亦似游龙。Peter在玻璃前踌躇地游了几个来回，直到确定四下一片静默无人，才终于下定决心浮到了水面上去。Peter抬起手靠在玻璃池壁上，用两只手肘撑住角落，一边从水中抬起下半身——蓝色的鱼尾在微弱月光下泛着浅浅的金色，圆滑鳞片从青年腰腹两侧向下覆盖，最终在尾部形成一尾扇形鱼鳍，半透明的青色交织在蓝色鱼尾中，妖异非常。

　　然而青年腰腹与鱼鳞相接的那块皮肤此时却是异常的，原本该是平滑一片的皮肉上出现了一道狭长的深粉色肉缝，大约半个手掌长。有水珠从青年发梢、肩膀一路滴落下来又细细汇聚到他腰腹上，那处窄缝抿了几滴水珠进去竟然浅浅张合起来，不过又很快合上闭拢。Peter从池中掬了一捧水顺着肉缝上方浇了下去，窄缝张开又抿进去一些水，这次倒像是不满足一样地不肯合上了，但是Peter知道它渴求的并不是水的清凉。

　　这是人鱼的生殖腔，只在发情时期才会张开。但是这个季节并不是Peter固定的发情期，他是在睡梦中被一阵熟悉的燥热惊扰醒来的，从下身那个隐秘入口传来的热意让Peter瞬间清醒过来，浮到水面上一看果然是生殖腔张开了——可是这根本不对劲，Peter以往的发情期都很规律，尚未拥有伴侣的他每次都倚靠深海里某种神秘植物消降情欲。

　　可是这次他被一群奇怪人类抓到了船上，这个大水池里除了一些乱七八糟的海草之外别无一物，Peter这次是真的发了愁。

　　这时候门口传来了脚步声，Peter放开了抓着玻璃池壁的手，一下子潜到了靠墙的角落里。但是来人直接从玻璃池一侧的楼梯爬到了水池边的平台上，然后敲了敲玻璃，“Dear，想吃蛋糕吗。”

　　Peter在水底吐出几个泡泡来，哔啵哔啵在水面炸开，于是那人又敲了一下玻璃，“那我走了？你不出来的话我就把蛋糕一起带走了。”

　　话音刚落，一抹蓝色就从池底缓缓游了过来，青年摇动尾鳍破水而出，淋漓的水珠飞溅到拿着蛋糕的男人身上，湿了他衬衫大片布料。

　　“嘿，你这个捣蛋鬼。”Tony佯装恼怒地把蛋糕收了回来，但是人鱼用两只手扒着池壁眼睛转也不转地盯着他手里的蛋糕，褐色眼睛湿漉漉的看起来好不可怜。

　　于是Tony把蛋糕递过去，却又不直接放到Peter手里，反而明知故问，“很想吃吗？”

　　Peter点头，单纯的人鱼不知道怎么表达自己的渴望只好催促他，“给我。”

　　“我上次说了，想要东西的时候该怎么和我说？”

　　人鱼沉默了，咬着嘴唇在水中甩着尾巴好像很不情愿一样，但是Peter看了看蛋糕，又看了看Tony，最后还是说，“Mr.Stark，我想要。给我。”

　　青年说话并不是流畅的，甚至磕磕巴巴得像是咿呀学语的孩童，而Tony他们意外捉住他的这半个月里他也只来得及教会这只人鱼一些简单的词语。不过这只人鱼是超出Tony想象的聪明，他很快就能从Tony他们的日常对话中学到人类的交流方式，只不过发音仍然是青涩得很。

　　Tony掰下一小块蛋糕递过去，但在人鱼想要伸手接住的时候又往后退了退，然后朝Peter扬了扬下巴，“张嘴，dear，你的手指上有水，会让蛋糕尝起来是咸的。”

　　Peter懵懂的看他，还是乖乖地张开了嘴让Tony喂了他一小口蛋糕。

　　“味道好吗？”

　　Peter小口咀嚼着，然后舔了舔嘴唇，没有回答Tony的问题而是主动张开了嘴。

　　“看起来你觉得味道不错了？”Tony又递给他一小块蛋糕，“你吃人类的食物会觉得身体不舒服吗？”

　　Peter嚼着蛋糕摇头，这次他吃得很快，几乎是Tony刚喂给他就咽了下去，然后又眼巴巴地看着Tony，无声地催促着下一次投喂。Tony被他这样直白的眼神逗笑了，一边喂他蛋糕一边笑着说，“你知道吗，要不是你长着鱼尾，我都要以为自己是养了只puppy。”

　　“Puppy？”Peter重复了一遍这个他第一次听到的词语，嘴里还嚼着半块蛋糕，含混不清地问：“意思，什么？”

　　“怎么和你解释呢……就是一种被人类喂养的生物，它们年龄很小，很听话，又很讨人喜欢。”

　　“哦。”Peter点点头，又说，“我不小。”

　　“是吗？可你看起来只有人类的十六七岁。”Tony这次掰下的蛋糕刚好是夹心，有一层厚厚的白色奶油，他有点犹豫人鱼能不能接受，所以他先沾了一点奶油在指尖上递到Peter嘴边，“尝尝看，喜欢的话再给你。”

　　Peter听话地捧住他的手，眼睛看着Tony含住了小截手指。青年的口腔温度比人类的稍低，舌头很软，轻柔地吮吸着Tony的指尖，让Tony以为他在摸一块凉凉的果冻一样。Tony从青年口中抽出手指，问他，“喜欢吗？”

　　“想要。”

　　Tony的手指上残留着一些湿凉的水渍，他盯着那水光看了一会儿，抬到嘴唇边含住了刚抹过奶油的那根手指舔了一下，奶油味道几乎淡得已经尝不到了，而Tony也没在自己的手指上尝到预想中人鱼唾液中可能会含有的淡淡腥味。

　　Tony又把剩下了小半个蛋糕掰成小块喂给了Peter，但是柔软夹心中的奶油留了一些在他手指上，Tony正准备从口袋中抽出手绢来清理，人鱼却先一步抓住了Tony的手，伸出舌尖轻轻扫过Tony手指上的奶油，表情天真得像个贪食的小孩子。

　　等到Tony的手指上再也尝不出一点奶油的味道，青年才肯放开他的手，Tony顺着人鱼的脸摸了摸他颈侧残留的几块鳞片，像是在逗弄一只真正的puppy那样，“今天过得好吗？”

　　人鱼没说话，而是摇着尾鳍在水池里晃出一道道波纹来，Tony看他这副不同往常的样子起了疑心，“发生什么事了？”

　　“Mr.Stark，不相信。”

　　“嗯？”Tony困惑地看着面前的青年，“你的意思是你不相信我吗？”

　　这一次人鱼爽快地点了点头。

　　Tony有点哭笑不得，会这么直白地告诉别人不相信他的也只有傻傻的人鱼了，于是Tony只能说，“好吧。但是如果你告诉我，说不定我可以帮助你。”

　　蓝色的鱼尾在水里摇过来，又摆过去，像是在犹豫。

　　Tony装作转身要走，人鱼果然游过来一把抓住了他的手，青年指骨细瘦匀称，细白的指节上覆盖着淡蓝色的尖利指甲，但是Peter小心地收起指甲握住了Tony的手腕，“Mr.Stark，需要你帮助，我。”

　　人鱼抓着Tony的手腕要他走到玻璃池的角落去，青年抓着玻璃撑起手臂坐到了池沿边上，将那处新鲜出现的窄缝展示给了男人。

　　Tony难以置信地看着他眼前的一幕，一道泛红的肉缝横陈在青年细白的腰腹上，细窄的小口处在淡蓝色鱼鳞和皮肉的交接之处，此时正浅浅地开合着，像极了女性才会拥有的生殖器官。但是Tony分明记得他们将人鱼捕上来的时候他身上是没有这条窄缝的，而且青年胸前平坦一片，肩背肌肉结实匀称，根本不像雌性人鱼。

　　“这是……嘶——”Tony刚朝那地方伸出手就被人鱼抬手用尖利的指甲狠狠划了一下，青年一下子躲进了水里，只肯露出两只眼睛，看起来比Tony要紧张得多。

　　“抱歉，是我的错。你过来，我发誓我不会再不经过你同意去碰它了。”Tony顾不上自己的手背被人鱼的指甲划破正在流血，几乎是在循循善诱，“可看起来你的情况不太好不是吗？你一个人应该没办法解决的？”

　　人鱼犹犹豫豫地游过来，青年看到Tony鲜血淋漓的手背瑟缩了一下，像是做错事的小孩子。

　　Tony注意到了他的表情，“捣蛋鬼，我不怪你，没关系的，只是有一点疼。”

　　Peter游过去握住了Tony的手腕，然后低下头轻轻用嘴唇轻轻碰着刚刚被他划破的伤口，Tony以为他是在道歉，所以试探性地第一次抬手去摸了摸人鱼的头发。棕色短发湿润柔软，Tony替他拨开了挡在眉眼间的额发，人鱼这时候也抬起了头，他们还是第一次这么近距离的接触，青年嘴唇上沾着鲜红的血液，与他苍白的皮肤形成了一种妖异的对比，就像从神话中走来的让人只看一眼就夺了心神的海妖。

　　而在青年的嘴唇移开之后，Tony忽然发现他手背上那道伤口神奇地愈合了，那块皮肤光滑一片，丝毫看不出被划伤的痕迹。

　　“Jesus——”Tony握住了Peter想要缩回去的手指，然后抬起他的手在嘴唇边轻轻吻了一下，“dear，谢谢你，谢谢你帮助了我。那么请你相信我，我也可以帮助你的，我不会伤害你，好吗？”

　　这一次Peter终于肯点头了，他摸着被Tony吻过而温热的手背生平第一次感受到了一些异样的情绪，他甚至觉得连胸口也开始发热了。

　　青年又一次坐到角落的玻璃池沿上，重新在男人面前露出了腰腹。玻璃池的内壁放了一架竖梯，为了方便打扫池壁的工人进出水池的，此时Tony脱掉了衬衫只穿着泳裤坐到了梯子的台阶上去，这下他们两人的视线稍有些差距，人鱼坐在池沿上比Tony的视角高了一截，而Tony正对着人鱼腰腹处。Tony又从玻璃池旁边的工具箱里找来了一支手电，Tony这一次在准备触碰Peter的鱼尾之前用眼神询问地看了青年一眼，但是人鱼只是默不作声地别开了Tony的视线，等于是无声的默许了他的行为。

　　这道窄缝颜色稚嫩，浅淡的粉色像一朵初生的小玫瑰，在光下闪着湿亮的水泽，正毫无规律地一张一合着。Tony没来由地觉得喉咙发紧，他开口的声音远比平时要低哑，“我能碰碰它吗？如果你不同意也没关系。”

　　人鱼轻轻点了点头，只是他在Tony伸出手的时候抓住了他的手腕，看起来很有些担心和害怕，“轻一点，会疼。”

　　Tony不明白青年的意思，其实他只想要摸一摸这条窄缝旁边的皮肉，因为肉缝看起来有些红得发肿，他担心人鱼是感染发炎了。可是他没想到那条窄缝竟然在他眼前缓缓张开了一些，像是人鱼正在控制着它一样，这也得以让Tony终于看见那条窄缝后的景象。粉色的褶皱收拢成一圈，一些晶亮的透明液体正从那个小口汩汩流出来，Tony这时候才知道原来窄缝上的水渍并非只是池水而已。

　　而他这时候已经完全不是震惊二字可以形容的了，他第一次怀疑起了这只人鱼的性别，“你——你是男性吗？”

　　人鱼点头。

　　Tony却连连摇头，“这怎么可能——难道你们人鱼没有性别？”

　　“男性，我是。但是，一个时期，会变成这样。”Peter磕磕绊绊地和他解释，看起来好像很介意被Tony误解了性别，人鱼而后的两只小小翼翅也激动地颤动了一下，“只是这个时期。”

　　“发情期？”

　　Peter这次点头点得很用力，可是青年看起来又很困惑，“但是，这不是我的时期。我不知道……为什么？”

　　“你会因为这个而感到身体不舒服吗？”

　　青年又点了头，他用手指轻轻抚过那条张开的肉缝，柔软的指腹划走一些湿润的水光，一路带到胸口上。可他好像只是为了缓解自己的不适，丝毫没有不该在他人面前抚弄生殖器官的羞意，人鱼又用手指拨弄了几下，然后自顾自地喘了一下，才看着Tony的眼睛，“难受。”

　　“上帝啊——好吧，你想要我帮你，是吗？”

　　青年没有说话，而是以握住了Tony的手主动放到了自己的腰腹上作为回答。

　　Tony也终于把自己的手指放到了那条肉粉色窄缝上，触手是湿滑的不知名透明液体，这让那两片合成缝的软肉摸上去像两片柔软的贝肉。Tony借着润泽的水光来回摩挲了几下，不出意外地听见人鱼发出了几声喘息，Tony试探性地把手指移到了窄缝中间，沿着缓缓开合的肉缝游弋着，暗示性地问青年：“可以吗？”

　　人鱼咬着嘴唇点了点头，眼神是单纯到极点的渴望。

　　Tony用刚才抹过奶油的中指轻轻探了进去，手指在其中随意地上下滑动几下，拨出了咕唧的水声，人鱼的尾巴则啪嗒一下从水中提出来拍在水面上。Tony立时停住了动作，但他抬头看到人鱼的脸红了起来，眼睛也变得湿润，好像已经动了情。Tony这才放心地动作起来，他先用一根手指在肉缝里浅浅拨弄了几下，依凭着感觉在那圈褶皱上轻轻打着转，人鱼收起了尖利的指甲，用手指紧紧抓着玻璃池壁，闭着眼睛急促地喘息着，耳后的半透明翼翅随他的动作轻轻颤动着。

　　这让Tony觉得自己在亵渎神明。

　　Tony把手移到青年腰后放在他皮肤与鱼鳞相接一半的尾骨上，指甲修剪圆滑的中指也终于拨开了那一圈细嫩的褶皱，人鱼屏住了呼吸，在Tony没入一个指节后才放松下来。Tony一边观察着他的表情一边用手指在入口中轻轻摩挲着，青年绷紧了腰腹，手指在池壁上收紧直到指关节发白。Tony不想承认自己居然因为一个跨物种的生物而产生了欲望，可他现在确实下身硬得发疼，Tony只能在心里开导自己就当是做科学研究了。

　　所以Tony打算问些问题来转移自己的注意力，“你以前都怎么度过这种时期？”

　　青年把嘴唇抿成一条紧绷的线，连眼睛也不肯对上Tony，看起来倒像是害羞了一样。Tony觉得不可思议，明明这家伙这么坦荡地要自己帮他，偏又在这个问题上感到害羞，这让Tony忽然觉得面前的人鱼有些可爱。

　　Tony忽然起了些坏心，他把中指又往人鱼身体里推入一截，然后又快速了收了回来，试探性地碾磨着一圈嫩肉，果然收到了人鱼一声饱含欢愉的呻吟。青年红着眼睛瞪他，但人鱼明显诚实于欲望，不肯张口让Tony停下来，只用湿润的眼睛看着Tony，无声地渴求着。

　　“告诉我答案，我就继续。”

　　人鱼不高兴地甩了甩尾巴，扭动中他又把Tony的手指吞得更深了，青年喘息着说，“有一种海草。”

　　“海草？”

　　青年点头，抬手指了指水池里飘扬在水中的绿色茎叶，“比它厚一点，窄一点，这里没有。”

　　“然后呢？”

　　“放进这里——”青年用手握住了Tony的手指，摸了摸还未没入他身体的指根，“海草，凉的，硬的。”

　　Tony为人鱼一派天真的形容深吸了一口气，终于将手指全数没入了肉缝下的细嫩褶皱中，人鱼啊了一声，便握住了Tony的手腕只剩下无助的喘息了。人鱼身体中的隐秘入口很窄，却也很湿，Tony这几个来回抽插中捅出了明显的水声，更有许多透明液体不断地从窄缝滴落下来，在Tony手心里积攒出一小摊水渍。人鱼的声音本来就像个青少年，此刻的呻吟更是稚嫩得让Tony心里泛起罪恶感，他才想起来人鱼刚才反驳他自己年龄不小了，“Dear，你多少岁了？”

　　人鱼的手臂颤抖着，因为Tony带给他的欲望而无力，青年先是比了个一，然后又比了个一，正当Tony心中一凛差点吓得要把人鱼放回水里时，青年又比了个四。

　　“一百一十四岁？！”

　　青年点了点头，咬着嘴唇紧张地看着Tony，好像害怕男人会因此而讨厌他一样。

　　“哦，好吧……你不用紧张……我……我只是有点惊讶而已。”Tony少见的被惊讶得说话结巴起来，“你知道你看起来只像十四岁而已吗。”

　　人鱼哼了一声，摆动鱼尾带起一朵小小的水花拍打在男人身上，像是和他闹别扭一样。Tony这下是真的觉得面前的人鱼实在是太可爱了，他抽出了手指，迎着人鱼不解的目光笑着低头吻了吻青年的腹部，Tony把嘴唇停在了那道窄缝上，又抬头看向青年，“我可以吗？”

　　虽然听上去像是公平的询问，但Tony在青年回答之前就先伸出舌头去舔了舔那道水光湿滑的肉缝，有一点淡淡的咸味，算不上是腥的，甚至有一丝甜，这让Tony弄不明白到底水是咸的，还是人鱼是甜的。先前被他翻搅出来的透明液体涂抹在柔软的两片软肉上，Tony含住一边轻轻地抿进了嘴里，舌尖在一旁缓缓游弋着，他正在观察人鱼的反应。棕发青年闭上了眼睛，收起了利爪的手指放到了Tony的脑后，看表情和动作好像丝毫不懂得拒绝为何物。

　　Tony这才低头放心地开始动作，他用手指向两边拨开了那道窄缝，露出了湿滑的入口，看着因为他刚用手指抽插过的细嫩褶皱转成了深粉色，Tony只觉得下身的器官更是硬得发疼。Tony用舌尖轻轻拨开那不断张合着的小口，在同时听到人鱼的呻吟和呼吸声都变得急促起来，Tony空出一只手去扶住人鱼的腰臀处，这样更方便他的舌尖能进到人鱼身体更深处。

　　可怜的Peter从来没经历过这样的快感，前一百一十四年的人生中一年一次的发情期都是和清凉的海草度过，只需要掰下一小节海草放进燥热的入口，神秘植物的汁液便能为人鱼的身体消降掉情欲——May可从来没告诉过他原来还能有这么舒服的方式度过发情期。Peter摆着鱼尾，他一会儿放松身体，一会儿又因为快感而绷紧，这个人类的舌头让他舒服极了，可是他身体深处仍然有个地方在叫嚣着不够，在叫嚣着还想要更多。

　　可是Peter根本不知道要怎么表达自己的欲望，他只好抓住了男人的手，一遍遍喊着，“Mr.Stark，喜欢”，“Mr.Stark，想要”，“Mr.Stark，给我”。

　　殊不知，某个男人是真的要被这只天真人鱼给逼疯了。  
　　


End file.
